That Should Be Me
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: I'm gonna fight for you, you know!


"_I'm gonna fight for you, you know!" he said as Mercedes walked away._

Sam Evans. Hunky adorable guy, with an oversized mouth, was in love with a diva. It's true...

You know what? Maybe i should start this story from the beginning... you see...

It all started Two weeks before New Directions were ready to head off to New York. Sam Evans, was the 'understudy' quaterback for the McKinley High Titans. Mercedes Jones, was the biggest Diva of New Directions (even more than Rachel, shocking i know!), and wanted to be the one in the spotlight.

Sam had recently turned homeless, after his father had lost his job, and his parents had become bankrupt. Mercedes and Rachel had asked Sam to join them (as friends) at their Junior Prom. It took a little bit of bribing, but he accepted. A week later, Sue's sister had died. The tragic incident, brought back some very fond memories for Sam, when he lost his grandfather. He hadn't really told anyone about it, as he didn't like to bring up the subject much. He was camped out on the bleachers one afternoon, crying his eyes out. You really had to feel for him. Mercedes had found him and given him someone to talk to. He talked to her about how his grandfather would take him fishing every weekend when he was six, or hwo he would build-a-bear with his grandpa as they sung old country songs. Most of all he found comfort in her. He found a friend. He found someone who didn't care that he was homeless. Someone who he could cry in front of and not be embarrassed. He came over to her house every day after that, and it wasn't long before they shared their first kiss. She had offered him to stay for dinner, while her mother went out to her local choir practise at their church. They were sitting at the table when he thanked her for everything she had done for him. She smiled softly, then before she knew it, he was kissing her. For Mercedes, as much as she'd never admit it, was the best kiss of her life (since it was her first one). They had avoided each other after that.

In New York, things had progressed slightly. They didn't really know if anyone had noticed anything different about the two of them, however Kurt would always try to get Mercedes to spill, but it never worked. Until they heard Finchel sing. They knew that they couldn't keep the appearance up for much longer. They wouldn't. They hated keeping it a secret, but they knew it's what was best, so that nobody would judge them. They had talked everything over, and announced themselves as a couple during the summer.

Then everything turned upside down, when Sam and his family suddenly moved back to Cincinnati. Mercedes was devestated but realised that shw shouldnt wait forever for a guy that might never come back. So she moved on. She met her boyfriend Shane and was now incredibly happy, until about a week ago when Finn and Rachel had decided to revisit the past.

They were now sat in the choir room, Sam sitting as close to Mercedes as was humanly possible (without invading her personal space)

"Mr Schue?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I have a song I'd Like to sing... If that's okay with everyone?"

They nodded and he handed some sheet music to Brad.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind rumours spreadin' 'bout this other guy do you do what you did when you did with me, does he love you the way i can?_  
><em>did you forget all the plans that you made with me?<em>  
><em>'cause baby i didn't<em>

_that should be me, holding your hand that should be me, making you laugh that should be me, this is so sad that should be me, that should be me,_  
><em>that should be me, feeling your kiss that should be me, buying you gifts this is so wrong, i can't go on 'till you believe that should be me that should be me<em>

_you said you needed a little time, while i went away It's funny how you've used that time to have me replaced do you think, that I don't see you out at the movies what you doin' to me?_  
><em>you're taking him where we used to go now if you're tryna break my heart,<em>  
><em>it's working 'cause you know that<em>

_that should be me, holding your hand that should be me,making you laugh that should be me, this is so sad that should be me, that should be me,_

_that should be me, feeling your kiss,_  
><em>that should be me, buying you gifts,<em>  
><em>this is so wrong, i can't go on until you believe that should be me that should be me<em>

_I need to know should i fight for love or disarm It's getting harder to sheild this pain in my heart_

_oooh!_

_hat should be me, holding your hand that should be me, making you laugh that should be me, this is so sad that should be me, that should be me,_  
><em>that should be me, feeling your kiss,<em>  
><em>that should be me, buying you gifts,<em>  
><em>this is so wrong, i can't go on until you believe<em>

_that should be me holding your hand that should be me oh and makign you laugh, oh bay-bay oh that should be me yeah that should be me giving you flowers that should be me talking for hours that should be me_

_Never gonna let ya go I'm never gonna let you go (that should be me)_  
><em>Never gonna let you go woah-oh-oh-ahh<em>

_That should be me never gonna let you go hey, yeah, yeah I'm never gonna let you go (go, go, go)_  
><em>that should be me I'm never gonna let you go oh-woah-woah-oh-oh<em>


End file.
